Desazón
by Eleanor C. Geraldine
Summary: Una confesión, la menos esperada de todas, dejará a Helga sin palabras.
1. Lo que callaste

**Mi primer fic.**

**Hey Arnold no me pertence a mí, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Helga se quedó muda.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo decir nada. No pudo contestar ingeniosamente. No articuló ni uno sólo de sus comentarios sarcásticos. No dijo nada. Y no es _como si no hubiera_ nada que decir, al contrario, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero se atoraban en alguna parte entre el cerebro, la voz, y la desazón_. "¿Arnold está… ¿Acaba de decir… Eres un completo… Debí saberlo, pero… ¿Desde cuándo está… Mira, cabezón… ¡No, por favor!"_

El problema era ver esos ojos sinceros llenos de pena. Pena como dolor, y pena como vergüenza. Claro, el muy torpe no tenía idea de lo que esa declaración significaba. Sí, él podía (creía que podía) comprenderla, entender cómo debía sentirse, y tratar de hacer algo por ella. Porque él podía hacer algo, ¿cierto? O al menos debía intentarlo,_ ¿pero qué?_

—Helga, yo…

—Ya no sigas, Arnoldo, me esperaba todo menos esto. —Voltea hacia otro lado, en un intento (bastante precario) de que no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que ya acechaban sus ojos. Permanecen así algunos segundos que parecen eternos, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que es cortisísimo, pero es que está basado en lo que me está pasando, y necesitaba compartirlo. Aún no sé que vaya a pasar con mi propia situación, y por ende, tampoco sé qué rumbo llevará esta historia, si un final feliz, o de desazón. **


	2. Normales

**Cometí no sé que error al subir este capítulo, pero ahora sí, ya está listo. Gracias a los que están leyendo el fic.**

**Disclaimer. Hey Arnold no me pertence a mí, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

—No me digas nada, Arnoldo, me esperaba todo menos esto. —Voltea hacia otro lado, en un intento (bastante precario) de que no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que ya acechaban sus ojos. Permanecen así algunos segundos que parecen eternos, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

—Lo sé.

Pausa enorme.

—Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, cabezón: piénsalo. Antes de que crezca lo que sientes por ella, no, no me mires así. Bueno, antes de que crezca —hace comillas con los dedos— el interés que sientes por ella, primero resuelve qué es lo que sientes por mí. Si decides que lo nuestro aun puede funcionar, adelante; o si de plano la relación ya está tan desgastada como dices, pues entonces ok, dejamos de intentarlo. Pero primero haz tu introspección esa, para que me des una respuesta.

* * *

"_¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡No tienes vergüenza, Arnold! ¡Aléjate de mí, zopenco!"_ —¿Aún en la boca?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—No sé, tal vez porque me pediste que actuáramos normal, pero desde que llegó te la has pasado con ella, ¿y ahora vienes a besarme?

—Eso no es cierto, he estado platicando con todos.

—Pero más con ella. —Suspira buscando la paciencia que a ella le falta y a él le sobra, disfraz de su densidad.— Mira, Arnoldo, yo únicamente te pedí algo que no estás haciendo: te dije que no dejaras crecer TU interés en ELLA sin darme antes una respuesta a Mí. Pero si no has podido frenar las ganas de estar con ELLA, y peor aún, estando YO presente, cuando fuiste TÚ quien me pidió hace unas horas que las cosas siguieran —enfatiza el tono de ironía con las comillas en los dedos—"normales" entre NOSOTROS. ¿Normales? Crimeny! ¿Cómo van a ser normales cuando me confesaste que te gusta otra, zopenco! Normales, pero TÚ platicando con ELLA, y YO aquí viéndolos reír, ¿no?

—Helga, no es así, sabes que yo organicé este evento, y tengo que atender a todos los asistentes, y aunque no lo creas, he evitado muchísimo estar con ella. He platicado con todos, estuve con Eugene a resolviendo el problema de la música, fui personalmente a recibir las sillas que llegaron, ¡he estado muy ocupado! Pero te aseguro que lo que he estado platicando con ella ha sido totalmente en plan de amigos.

—No me importa el plan, pero ya me queda claro. Aún así, necesito hacerte unas preguntas. La primera es, ¿qué demonios sientes por mí?

—Pues te quiero muchísimo. —Lo dice en serio, sinceramente, así que piensa cuidadosamente antes de continuar hablando. —Te amo, de verdad que sí… pero ya no al 100% como era antes.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí va el segundo capítulo. Es el mismo día. Y sí, efectivamente tienen una relación de casi dos años. **  
**Esa última frasecita de Arnold es tan horrible... pero quise mantenerla tal y como me la dijeron a mí.**


End file.
